brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Is this really good?-Leaderboard
Star Wars Committee I've been having a LOT of problems with Star Wars. Not the theme itself, not the movies, but with the editors. We get TONS of editors who just come here because of Star Wars, doing random edits without figuring out what's good and what's not. This is not necessarily great. There is no way for me to fix all of those articles, and people will keep messing them up. Some, like Fudgepie, have no idea that they are messing them up...Many of these users also have grammatical/spelling issues and don't really check what they are writing. So, I have an idea. How about we each have a group of editors follow all of the Star Wars pages of two years. Or something like that. Then we can prevent all of these problems. Yes, it's time consuming, but it will better Brickipedia greatly. I'd pick myself, Glad, Captain Jag, Ajraddatz, TGE, and Kingcjc. 23:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard I've also had problems with the leaderboard. And this is a broad problem. First off, we have some new users who join brickipedia JUST for the leaderboard. They leave a message my talk page saying "this is just for the badge", and edit pages just adding that. Is that really what we want? Next off, we have users like Fudgepie, Agents Trace, Charge, and Fuse, and MANY others. Some did join just for Star Wars, but we also have a lot of them just joining for the leaderboard. They edit, and try to do so productively, but many just make bad edits and don't listen, meriting blocks. Some change-others don't. They may get better, but then a new fad starts, a new way to get badges easily, and BOOM! - they're off, leaving the rest of us to clean up the mess. Many of these users also have grammatical/spelling issues and don't really check what they are writing. And we get bloggers. Granted, NOTHING is wrong with blogging. But there's a lot of blogs that have one word, and many that make no sense. The only purpose is to get comments. The plus side is that people check blogs now for badges, and nobody used to do so, but it's really annoying that in the "recent blogs" area, we get a lot of useless blogs. And comments. Discussion Re:Leaderboard - I would say the thing we need to do is warn and revert at the first site of any edit for points, to try and nip it in the bud. As for Star Wars, I would say the high-risk articles (2011, main characters) should be moved up to a protection level that stops new and unregistered users ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. But we'd still have people like Fudgepie editing them, right?23:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) * I see what you mean, users have been editing just for the badges, I personally think it is just wrong to do it that way. I never do anything just for the badges. I try to make edits for people who search this wiki. And I don't ever go to blogs for points either. I didn't even know you get points for that, I just commented because I wanted to. LEGO Lord 23:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) **If you are referring to a few select pages that were to be protected, you would be able to edit them. Only unregisted contributers and ones that have only had an account for a day or two would not ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I know that. I'm saying that the "bandwagonneers" would still be able to edit/ruin them. 23:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was responding that at Legolord :P Regarding them editors, that is where the warn (and, if needs be, the block) system comes in to place ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) *First, I oppose the star wars idea as it is overly bureaucratic. Second, I oppose removing badges and leaderboards - overall, it has made the wiki much more active, and has had a net positive effect. 23:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) *:I don't see what the council would do other than what we could do at the moment and so would say just be more vigilante on said pages. Following specific articles is what we could do anyway. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 23:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure I understand the Star Wars one- do you mean that we follow all of the Star Wars pages that are about subjects than were released in the last two years? I think that there might be some benefits in having the Star Wars Committee- but then we might begin having a NINJAGO Committee, and a Pharaoh's Quest Committee, and a Harry Potter Committee, and a LEGO Games Committee, and... :D But... I have a solution. It will prevent vandalism, it will prevent people from editing for points, It will prevent people from having even slightly imperfect grammar in articles, and it will prevent people from spamming. The solution: (highlight to read) Delete the wiki. Oh, and I strongly oppose implementing my solution. 02:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *As per the IRC discussion, the only way this could be supported would be if it was a project and anyone could help, but I would just recommend more vigilance on RC checks. ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 11:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so we're not doing the committee, that's fine. But what about the leaderboard? 14:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :The leaderboard should stay, and we should warn more openly against doing edits just to get points ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 16:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::After thinking about it, I think that the committee could be helpful, and maybe a trial run should be implemented. 18:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Captain Jag. I believe trial run would fit this position. What does anyone else think? LEGO Lord 22:12, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Not sure about the Star Wars thing, but how about with the leaderboard, we block the user for one minute after they've done a spam "this is for a badge" edit? I'm suggesting this because I read somewhere that if a user is blocked, they lose all of their badges. Whether this is true or not, I'm not entirely sure, because I haven't tested it. But if it was true, they could be blocked, lose their badges and warned. Then if they persist after the warning with such edits, we have reason to ban them for normal amounts of time due to making intentional nonsense edits. 23:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Per Nighthawk leader, if someone posts these messages, that should fall under spam. It is intentional, it is not adding to the knowledge bank that is Brickipedia. As for the Star Wars thing, maybe we should keep an open eye on it. Is the page protected so that it can only be edited by registrerd users? -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 02:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC)